Bloody Aces
by Eddieroks
Summary: This is a story about 4 friends who face the challenges of a zombie apocalypse on an island.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 _*_

_**This is my first redone chapter and I plan to do that to all the other chapters to make them better. A chapter that has been redone will have a star near the chapter.**_

My eyes fluttered open. The morning sun cast an ugly glare that peeked the thin layer of skin hovering over my eyes. Deceitful, yet, incomparable. I finally caved in to the pressure of the light. The rays overpowered my slumber and almost forced me to look outside. I readjusted my seat and gazed out of the small to the blue water from below. The sun's reflection was perfect and made the ocean under it shine brightly. I may have been moving too fast to see, but I'm sure that I could see the fish through the clarity the sun provided.

I guess I must have been gazing for a little too long because before I knew it my friend Tatiana, or Tati as my friends and I call her, poked at my shoulder.

"Are you awake?" She said, but she knew the answer. I had probably been staring outside for over ten minutes and she was done waiting for me to turn around. When I finally turned around I saw Tati and her many features. She was average in height for thirteen, but still seemed to taller than she was. She had green eyes and long, silk like brown hair going down to the middle of her back.

"No, not really," I said twisting my neck. The plane chairs are so uncomfortable some times.

"Can you wake up Sami?" she asked, "My toothbrush is in the backpack under her seat."

Sami was another of our friends. She was a little short for her age and had brown hair. It went well with her dirty blonde hair. She was also the trendiest. She sat asleep next to her best friend, Jeanie. Jeanie had long black hair and was slightly taller than Tati. She wasn't the… calmest, but she's awesome. I feared waking up Sami from her slumber, but I didn't want to tell Tati do it herself. I put one finger on Sami's check and stroked it gently. Sami, in turn, woke up. I pointed my finger to the backpack under her chair and made sure she saw. She nodded slowly and reached for the backpack and then gave it to me. I pulled out the toothbrush and placed the backpack back under the chair. Sami fell back to sleep.

"Thanks," Tati said as I handed the blue toothbrush. Tati got up from her 'luxurious' seat and walked to the bathroom. She also grabbed an extra pair of clothing. Soon after, I put on my headphones and drifted into the bliss known as music.

A couple of hours later I woke to the abrupt sound of chatter. All my friends were talking including the other friends that I haven't yet mentioned, Natalie. Natalie was the shortest of the group and was often called adorable by upperclassmen even if she didn't like it. She had green eyes and was almost calm, except when she was having fun. In all we were a mess of dorky people, but we enjoyed it.

We were all accompanied by Natalie's mom. It would be grand adventure. After months of planning for the summer we all decided we would go to a resort island. It would be amazing. Beaches, natural sanctuaries, and best of all friends. It's really easy to miss the annoying ramble of other students wanting their chance for the spotlight, but this would be different. It would be a chance to have a lot of fun and to enjoy who it would be with.

As I was saying everyone was talking. It was almost like the chatter back in middle school, but that's not important. All that mattered was the trip to a South American island and the half hour left till' we landed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We got at the beach at 2:30 pm, as if mattered, but when something like this happens you have the memories engraved in the back of your head. I was a bit tired, but ready to finally have some fun after the long flight.

About halfway to the beach Jeanie said something. "Dang it, I left my sunscreen at the hotel. Sami, do you mind coming with me to get it".

"Jeanie…. Can I just go to the beach? It seems so much more fun than going on an errand with you."

"Have it your way, child", Jeanie said, not really mad, "I'll meet you guys at the beach later, text me where you guys are going to be, bye". I should have stopped her there. If I had known what was going to happen I wouldn't have let her leave. The guilt kills me a little.

We arrived at the beach moment later to find that no one was actually there. I mean, I knew this was a new island, but this is what it's known for. I just brushed it off my thoughts and proceeded to put my bag of beach tools on some soft sand as the other three began to "get some rays". It was really fun, it seemed I was swimming for minutes, but I noticed it was hours when I noticed the sun slowly setting.

"We should leave", I said, "It's getting pretty dark". "Yeah", Natalie said, "I think I've had enough tanning, let's leave—" In the distance we saw a man, a man who was running incredibly fast, and he had no arm! I was shocked. He must be taking a night run around the beach to his hotel or bungalow I thought. To my dismay, he didn't appear to be running to the bungalow, he was running towards us! "Go now!" I said, "Pack up quickly we have get back to the hotel. By now he was a quarter mile away from us. We frantically searched for our individual bags. Then I thought, _WHERE'S JEANIE?!_ Did he kidnap her, did he lock her in her own room, or worse… did he kill her? These thoughts raced through my brain faster than a Mach 5 racer. "What's going on, Eddie!?" Natalie said still frantic, "Who is he?!" "I don't know and I don't want to find out", I snapped back at her. We were too late. He was already behind us flailing his arm everywhere (the one he had at least). He grabbed Natalie and pulled her to the ground. He was about to bite her neck when Sami grabbed the beach umbrella and opened it in front of his face. This gave Natalie a chance to start running. She immediately ran to the water. We were all paralyzed in fear. She was swimming as fast as she could, but the guy was already in the water. Natalie swam farther and farther, until that the man wasn't going after her anymore, he was actually drowning. Natalie swam back going around the guy just see if he was faking it. She quickly ran back and hugged Tatiana.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What just happened was absolutely horrifying. We had just witnessed what appeared to be a man just dying in front of us. The first one to break the silence was Sami, "Holy bejesus". "What was that thing?" Natalie said breathing harder and faster with each second. "I have a hunch", I said, "I think it was a zombie."

"Zombie…" Tati said, "After what I just saw it seems a lot easier to believe." Without words we began to run to the hotel. I was still thinking about Jeanie, and the expression on Sami's face told me she was too.

The doors to the hotels were covered in blood. Our worst fear had just begun. We banged on the door and screamed for someone to open it. Without hesitation Sami grabbed a rock and threw it at the door, the glass shattered. 11-B, that was our room number. "How do we get eleven floors up there with those-THINGS out there ready for lunch?" Tati said mournfully. Sami ran to the elevator and was about to press the button when we heard a familiar scream. "Don't", I said. I said it, but she already knew. If she pressed the button Jeanie would plummet down and crash into the stone floor below. The doors to the stairs were all open. At that moment we all kind of thought "what the hell". We ran about three floors till' when we opened the third-floor door and saw a disgusting sight. A flesh eating monster, zombie, was biting a girl. "JEANIE!" Sami shouted. The zombie stared straight at us. As it lifted its head we realized it wasn't who we thought it was, but Sami realized what she said was a mistake. The zombie ran full blast towards us, and we closed the door. We were breathing heavily. Although, we just kept going up the stairs acting as if what we saw never happened.

A little ahead we heard a creak coming from above. Our first instinct was ZOMBIES. Then we realized that it wasn't coming from the zombies; it was coming from the stairs. Then we heard wires snap and the support beams holding the stairs were breaking. The staircase broke in half separating me and Sami from Tati and Natalie. Natalie and Tati, screaming, were running down the stairs to escape falling from the breaking stairs. "NATALIE! TATI!" I said, "Wait there—there is no way we can jump down there without dying or breaking something". "Right, let's go get Jeanie and come back for them," Sami said taking charge". "What? We can't leave them here!" by now I was frantic. Sami gave me a stare that shook me to the core. I knew she didn't want to leave them here, but she also didn't want to leave Jeanie up there.

In Sami's hand was a rock, and in the other was another rock. She handed me a rock and looked at me with fire in her eyes. I knew she wanted me to help and really, how could I refuse? "Wait here", I said to Natalie and Tati. "WHAT", they said in pure astonishment, but they really knew why so they didn't say another word. Sami and I located the scream further up so we jolted to the sound. "Did you really plan this out?" I said, "I mean really, what was your plan to save her, it's not like I'm not going to help, but I just want to know". "My plan… IS TO SAVE JEANIE".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The Rescue Squad

Floor after floor we bashed those zombies like nobody's business. We ran floor after floor, room after room, just to know if she was alive. Then… It all went black. The lights turned off. We could hear the moaning sounds come from everywhere. Sami and I paused. Suddenly the confidence that filled us just vacated. We started shaking, our hearts pounding. At around the eighth floor we began to see a circle of zombies crowding around the elevator shaft. Sami was ready with the rock in her hand. I pulled her behind the corridor. There were way too many, and she was hesitant, but she knew that she was unable to kill them all even with a partner. So, we divided to investigate. We split up and decided to look for a better weapon. I found a taser and Sami found a homemade machete. We regrouped right around the corner from the zombies, awaiting our time to strike. At the first moment we ran and jumped at them slashing and shocking them. Splattered guts and severed arms covered the floor.

The zombies were circling around an elevator with a very slight opening, just enough for an arm to go through. We looked through the little room to find Jeanie with a machete and several dead zombies, and she probably killed them. "Jeanie!" Sami said, surprised and glad, "I'm so happy you are still alive". "Oh I'm glad you guys are here so I can finally get out of here, I only have enough food to last a couple of days". The crack was too thin, Sami couldn't even fit through there; I had a very dim expression on my face. Sami was so happy, so elated that I felt horrible for saying what I did, even if it was true. "Sami…" she looked at me cheerfully then her smile died, "We… we can't help her. I wish I could, truly, but we can't, you know we can't, and for you to stand there making me look like a horrible person when we both know this will never work". She was silent. Clearly, what I just said was true, but she didn't want to believe it. "Eddie! What if I left you here to die all by yourself?" Sami said, crying, "Jeanie… I don't want to leave you! I will stay here and die if I have to". "No. I can't let you do that. Look, one of us has the chance to leave this place, It's true, I do want you here with me, but it's more important that you leave and get off this island", Jeanie's words were very inspiring, "Now go child, and please… remember me as the best person ever". Sami was wiping her tears off as she grabbed and held her hand. We left, not another word was said as me and Sami left.

"What happened?" Tati said looking at Sami's red eyes. Sami was about to open and tell them what happened, but I cut her off, "We couldn't find her. We looked and looked, but sadly no". "So where do we go now", Natalie said sadly. "Where the wind takes us", I said. We all chuckled at that and it felt good because of all the sadness. We finally had hope and that hope would lead us to safety.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The lighthouse

This new journey was going to be harsh, we knew this now. I could the thought of Jeanie cross our minds and the silence made Natalie insane, "where are we going?" she said. "Where ever this road takes us I guess", I said. "When will we get there?" she said. "Get where? And I think time is the least of our worries". "Are we there yet", she said hopping up and down. She was being a real pain, but what she did was really great. A distraction and I'll tell you, we sure needed one.

We were about 6 or 7 miles away from the hotel. Our next destination was….um… WE DIDN'T HAVE ONE! We went another mile until we saw a little gasoline station. This was perfect, we were all very hungry and maybe there are supplies in there. Since Sami and I were the only ones with weapons we decided to go in while Tati and Natalie stayed outside. We checked inside, and to our surprise, no zombies. Inside the actual station was just a dead man holding a duffle bag and a woman holding a cell phone and charger and a kitchen knife. We struck some luck, finally. I checked the contents of the bag only to find some arrows and a bow. I emptied it and began to pour all the food I could find. Energy drinks, candy, even rotisserie chicken. Most of the food was untouched by the undead. I put down my Taser and began to browse for some useless junk. I went behind the register and broke it. There was about $150 dollars in there so I decided to take some. Sami finally gave Tati and Natalie the signal to enter when I heard a loud moan come from behind me. There was a zombie rising from the floor, getting ready for dinner, and several more outside, and aimed for Natalie and Tati. Sami pulled the bow out from the bag and threw it towards Tati, who grabbed it right after. Sami then stabbed the zombie running towards me straight through the chest stopping momentarily. It got right back up and flailed at Sami. Sami swiped her machete and got it stuck in the zombie's arm. The zombie swung the machete to the wall, making Sami unable to get it. Just then we heard the sound of a gun-shot outside the station. The zombie didn't give us enough time to look back so we had no choice, but to fight hand to nub, after all the zombie didn't actually have like fingers and stuff. I grabbed the zombie by the wrists trying to push him to the wall, but he was a fighter, and give Sami enough time to retrieve her machete. It wasn't enough time. The zombie grabbed me by the neck and threw me to the wall, charging after Sami. Just then an arrow went straight through the zombie's skull, killing it instantly.

Outside the station, surprisingly, was our friend Kylee. Kylee only had a pistol, but managed to kill the zombies with Tati's arrow work. I hate to admit it, but without them we would have been goners. Kylee said only one word, "lighthouse", and gestured for us to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Injury

I thought I would take the time to describe the characters because I haven't already. First, is Tati. Tati has brown eyes and dark brown, straight, hair. She dresses pretty well for a teenage girl and is always smiling, a kind of smile that makes you want to smile. She is incredibly giggly and won't mind sharing a laugh. Lastly, she is 13 and her best friend in Natalie and vice versa. Next, is Natalie, the dirty blonde with crazy green eyes. She is very spunky and random. She lights up a room in a second. Not to mention the fact that she looks like an elementary school student because of her size, but doesn't really care. Next is Sami, the other dirty blonde with brown eyes. She lies to act dorky and fun. You don't have to ask her twice when it comes to starting a party. Her best friend is Jeanie, which explains why she adopted such a badass personality. Lastly is me. I am kind of tall and have dark brown hair that matches my eyes. I'm usually the comedian, but sometimes I get annoying, all the time if you ask Sami.

We followed Kylee down the street and up spiral road leading up to a fence that opened up to a lighthouse. The one who opened the gate was Kailey, Kylee's good friend and ours. She immediately ran up to hug Sami after hugging the gate. Finally Kylee broke the silence, "Welcome to our humble abode", she said sarcastically, "Look, there is something you have to know, come inside". We walked up the spiral of stairs to the top room of the lighthouse. In the room were two more of our friends, Kyle and Miguel, except Miguel was lying on the floor with a large pool of blood surrounding him. "Is he getting better?" Kylee said mournfully. "I'm afraid he's just getting worse", Kyle said, "He's losing a massive amount of blood and it's only making the random fainting and pain worse". Kyle took one glance at us and went down the stairs. "How did this happen?" Tati said, "It looks really bad". Kylee took a deep breath and began to tell us her story, "As you know the outbreak barely started yesterday". "Yep", Natalie replied. "Well,", she started again, "Kailey and I were in our room getting ready to go to the beach went a bellboy came in for what we thought was just towels or something, was actually worse, he charged at us and my first instinct was to grab the nearby lamp and smash him over the head, so that's what I did. Kailey starting scouting outside to make sure that nobody saw this. But to our dismay there were more of those things out there. We started running down the hall only to Miguel and Kyle pushing some zombies back with a luggage cart. The four of us grouped up and started running once again, down the hall. We were at a sort of hallway intersection with zombies coming from the front, right, and behind. We made a quick left and found the staircase. The door was locked for some reason. Kailey grabbed me a hair pin as I started to open the lock. The zombies were closing in on us from all sides. To the left of the staircase was a glass box with a fire extinguisher. Miguel's quick thinking saved us; he broke the case with his hand and suffered the full consequences, cutting his arm. He sprayed the zombies with the extinguisher, slowing them down, and making it easier for us to escape. I finally unlocked the door and we all shoved inside so fast we forgot to shut the door. We were all running down the stairs as fast as we possibly could, but they were catching up. Miguel quickly threw the extinguisher at a wire holding the stair beams, but it only broke. We finally got down, opened the door, and ran outside. We finally managed to elude the zombie's after running for what seemed like hours. Then we found this lighthouse and stayed here". We were all stunned in silence after this; no words could describe how much fear the image of all this caused.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On Our Way

Kylee's story shook me like nothing ever before. Miguel risked his life for them and now he's going to die. No, he isn't going to die. I will do everything in my power to save him.

We woke up the next morning at 5:00 A.M. I guess we woke up so early because we could hear Miguel toss, turn, and scream all night. We all slept in one room so I guess it kind of took off some of the zombies fear and more of the Miguel trauma. The lighthouse overlooked the entire turquoise bungalow area (The bungalows are named after colors). In the lighthouse were three rooms 2 of which were locked, which explained why we all slept in the same room, and one bathroom. Each floor had one room and a sort of living room area except for the roof. The doors were made of iron and almost impossible to bust down even with a gun. On the side of the door was a little keypad with numbers which was just a password used to lock the door. On the roof of the tower was one, the control room that powered the light, but seemed to not be working and two, a little balcony that made the surrounding area visible. "The lighthouse belonged to an old doctor", Kylee said. "That's great! Then he must have medical supplies so we can fix Miguel's arm", Natalie said cheerfully. Kylee then gave her a cold stare. At that moment we all realized that whatever the old man had was in one of the two doors. "How do you know that the guy who lives here is a doctor anyway", I said, cleaning my bloody hand. The others are doing the same. "You know, there is a bathroom on the second floor", Kyle interrupted. Kailey entered with him. "Where were you guys?" Kylee said, "Working on the doors? No luck I'm guessing?" "No, not yet, but it seems to be opening slightly every time we hit", Kailey said, "We just need some more bats, but if we had some dynamite we could bust that door wide open in one blast". "We'll do it!" I said, "If it's to save him then yes". "Wait, Eddie, let's think about this, wasn't our plan to save Jeanie and get the hell out of here?" Sami said, almost begging. "Well, have you thought of our plan to get off? Look, we can get her later, she had food in there so she can last and besides one little side quest won't hurt our master quest", I responded, "We'll do it!" Kylee, Kyle, and Kailey's faces lit up while Sami, Tati, and Natalie's faces gave me a stern look. Our journey was about to make a start and I was ready!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dynamite

We planned our expedition to start later that day at around 8. Traveling in the morning was easier because of the visibility it gave. Kylee supplied us with a standard traveler's kit consisting of: a backpack, a water bottle, a sandwich, walkie-talkies, and some anti-bacterial gel just in case we needed to touch anything that might have a trace of zombie DNA. The best part was that we got to keep what she had given us as sort of a pre-reward for doing this mission for her. It made me feel especially elated for the fact that we would be able to save Miguel's life!

We all prepped for our voyage early; after all it was still 5. We all took showers and prepped our individual backpacks with our items. Natalie already ate half of her sandwich in a sneaky manner, hiding under a table. She was completely visible, which made us all laugh, a lot.

We were all anxious; it was ten to eight so the nerves finally struck. We could hear the moaning coming from beyond the fence that protected us. I really had changed my mind, but the determination in everybody's eyes kept me from backing out. "You guys ready?" Kailey finally said. I was too scared to speak so I gave her a short, fast nod. She opened the gate. We all walked outside as she closed it. I took one long gulp and took one step forward. Just then a zombie jumped out of the bushes and pounced on me like a freaking tiger for god sakes. I pushed him off me as Tati shot one arrow than ricochet of the floor and into a bush. Tati only had 5 arrows, now 4. Sami, with her machete, did a reverse pounce and jumped on the zombie, slashing it. Natalie was now charging looking downwards, out of fear, with her new kitchen knife that Kylee had given her. I got back to my feet and tasered that zombie in the brain. Tati pulled out another arrow out of a leather bag tied around her shoulder. She closed one eye for aim and then realized an arrow at blinding speed. It was a perfect shot, straight through the brain. She retrieved both arrows and cleaned them both with an old rag. We were all already gasping for air, when we heard Kailey say, "Bye!" This was going to be a very long day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A Team is Born

One after another we all killed zombies as the new killing team were made to be. It slowly became easier until we actually felt like zombie killing masters. Even Natalie began to actually look at the zombies instead of just looking down. We were walking down a seeming endless around until we came about the town. The town wasn't really a town, just a plaza, but with the amount of zombies it seemed to fit town even better. The plaza consisted of a few shops circling around a giant parking lot. I was fixated on two shops in particular: "Bob's gun shack" and "Grocery Mart". Luckily, "Bob's gun shack", was facing inward, towards the zombies, which gave us the ability to sneak through the back, un-noticed by the zombies. The door was locked so we had to climb up a dumpster to get to the roof. The view was paralyzing, rows and rows of the undead were placed to altogether make one giant zombie army. There was no way we could take them. Their numbers were in the hundreds. A shock went up my spine, to my brain. Everything blacked out and I woke up in a room. "Wake up….. Eddie... Wake up! Now!" Sami was over me yelling at me, for what. I finally came to. "What….. Wha-…. What happened?" "You passed out", Sami responded, "Not only that, but you threw your taser at a zombie before you did, now were trapped in a gun store…" She was right, outside was hundreds of zombies banging on the glass that separated us. They looked very hungry. Natalie and Tati were huddled together in a corner crying. Sami, on the other hand was trying to open a locked door that probably led to the guns. I stood up, walked to the glass, and shouted curses at the monsters. This only made Tati and Natalie cry even more.

The gun store wasn't very special. All the guns on the walls were locked behind bullet-proof glass. On the floor beside the register was a dead man holding a small hand gun. I checked the clip for ammo. There were only two rounds inside, I was guessing this guy might have tried to live, but ultimately died. "I can't find the damn keys!" Sami said, "I looked all over the floors and walls, but I found nothing". What I did next was only instinct. I grabbed the gun and aimed at the lock, Sami stood back. The door swung open. Inside the room were boxes and boxes of guns, ammo, armor, and other useful items. I poured as many guns into the backpack as I could. I grabbed an extra duffle bag and got some more weapons. In my hands I have two Colt Pythons, Sami had the mp40, Natalie had a two handed katana machete, and Tati had had a double-bladed machete. Even with the guns we knew there was no way we could that many… "I found it!" Sami said, cheerfully. In a box were about twenty grenades, enough to wipe out those zombies and blast both doors. What bothered me were the illegal weapons he had. Above us was a tiny little opening which we used to get in here in the first place. I gave Tati and Natalie a duffle bag each and told them to get as many items as they could carry. We grabbed some of the boxes and piled them together to make a sort of makeshift staircase. We climbed up to the roof. I pulled the pin out of the grenade and hailed it towards the zombies saying, "Bomb's away!" Then the rest of us joined in and started throwing grenades everywhere. There was only about 15 left, so we decided we could handle that on our own. We jumped down and began to attack, this time we had much better weapons so it was way easier. We had killed all of them and saved 5 grenades. We headed back to the lighthouse. We had successfully pulled off this mission and got extra items as a sort of side reward. I was really excited heading back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A New Home

"Here", Kylee said, giving be a wad of crumbled up bills, "it's only $50, but I'm sure you can make use with it". "What?" I said trying to figure out what she was trying to tell me, "Why are you giving us money?" "Because", she said, "You helped Miguel and you deserve a reward, please take it, it's worth a lot more now, trust me…". "How is it worth anything", Tati said. "Other encampments on this island still use money as currency or trading", Kylee answered. "Hold the phone", Natalie said, "there are other encampments, like on this island?" "Yes", she replied, "Not only that, but there are gangs, who will try to steal your money and guns". We heard an explosions coming from both the third and first floor. Both doors were unlocked. We went to the third floor first. Kyle was behind a desk when it happened. The door was wide opened, but nothing was visible on the account of the grenade's smoke. In the room was basically a hospital in one room. It included all of the items necessary. We all rushed Miguel on to the bead and started connecting the heart monitors as Kyle instructed. We inducted him (put him to sleep) and as soon as he started sleeping Kyle grabbed tools and stared stitching him together. Tatiana was helping by putting some anti-infection juice all over his arm. It looked like it would sting. The blood was now coming out faster. All the stress was causing his arm to inflame. The heart monitors were slowly racing and then going faster. "He's going to make it", Kyle said with hope in his eyes. Just when things were starting to get good a vein popped. Blood was everywhere. Luckily we all had our masks to prevent it from entering our bodies. It was no use. The monitor slowly started going down until we heard the dreadful monotone sound. We all put our heads down to remember him. Just then Miguel sat up and bit Kyle's arm. We fell and slid to the corner of the room sobbing loudly. I pulled out my python from my new holster and shot him in between the eyes. Just then we heard Kailey scream from outside.

Hundreds of zombies were piled up against the fence. The lock was very close to breaking. "Quick", Kylee said, "In the lighthouse is a secret door that leads to the shore through the sewers". We only had about 5 minutes so we packed up all our items and headed under. Kylee armed us with flashlights. We were going straight until we reached two separate tunnels leading in different directions. "We have to split up", Kylee said, we were all shocked, "One tunnel leads to the shore and the other leads to the city, Kailey, Kyle, and I will go through the left tunnel and you guys to the right". I nodded and we all went our separate ways. Twenty minutes later we had reached an opening. There was a little ladder that would lead us up to the surface. Just then we heard Kylee's voice coming from the walkie-talkie, "Eddie… Eddie.. Are you there?! There are like a thousand over here. They grabbed Kailey and Kyle… AAAAAAAHHH I'll try to run over there…."-


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

An Unwanted Gift

"… ergggg….. Uggggggg", I came to, finally. There was a man wearing a white lab coat standing a few feet from me fiddling with tubes and vile. "Good afternoon… Jeanie", he said, "Glad you could join me". I was strapped to a table, unable to move. My arms were bloody and I soon realized I wasn't in the elevator anymore. He was tinkering with a clear liquid in a syringe. "You are probably wondering why you are here, aren't you?" he said, "Well, let me explain, you and I are very special people. We both have an incredibly rare blood type. No, not O, but Z. Yes, we have the oh so, rare blood type Z. It is the universal cleanser; any disease can be eliminated by extracting our blood. It also has the ability to duplicate any lost blood within seconds. Now, with our rare blood you might assume that scientists would be all over us, well no, you need a special machine to find out. I found it in you and now I intend to harvest your blood and save mankind. Hehe, well saving is such a strong word; I plan to put a special toxin in your blood to make them all obedient to me. I will rule the world! It's a quite ambitious project, but with all my years of research I have found it to be quite possible. All I need is one more month and my toxin will be ready. Then I will inject you and sacrifice your body so that the toxin and healer spreads". I was scared, but at the same time I was hopeful for Sami's return. If I could somehow tell them where I am... maybe…. just maybe I could get the heck out here. That child better be coming back for me! I know she will… "So scientist guy", I said, "If for some reason I am not here when you finish you toxin, then what happens?" "I shouldn't answer that", he said, "After all, there is a 0% chance you can escape. There are zombies all around. For me that's protection. Good night". He turned off the lights and walked out of the room. I just hope they will come, because if they don't I might have to take matters into my own hands.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Paradise

Kylee was evading all zombies chasing her. We thought she was done for, until we saw a stream of light coming from the other side of the tunnel. It was Kylee! We all raced up the ladder opening the lid. We grabbed Kylee by the hand and pulled her up before they could get her. She was traumatized, but okay. We were in the middle of a street connected to the beach. The zombies were pushing against the lid so we made a run for it. We kept seeing signs like: "Danger", "Woods, not safe", and "DO NOT ENTER". We went in anyway. Before we had even realized, we had been running for 30 minutes! We finally found a clearing. There was a barbed wire fence and a house in the middle of it. It was a small house with its own private runway and plenty of acres for farming. We tried walking around, but there was no entrance. We kept on walking until Natalie tripped over a pile of leaves. The leaves uncovered a metal hatch. I pulled open the hatch and we all climbed inside. There was a long ladder that went down maybe 200ft. We climbed all the way down to find an old silo. It was empty and it looked really creepy like an abandoned factory. We walked carefully over the grates, until we saw a hallway that led to a staircase that went spiraling upwards. Then we saw a great sight, a door that led to a bunker/basement area with 4 bunk beds, two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen. Then there was another staircase that led to a red steel door with a keypad and a sticky-note that said 87946. I punched it in the pad and the door opened. Inside was a large living room area with 2 bathrooms and 4 bedrooms. It also had an indoor pool and a kitchen, with loads of food. Whoever lived here had already planned the apocalypse, but died. Then I saw a note on the refrigerator that was for his maid, it read:

Dear Esperanza,

I am going to visit my niece's house in America so I hope you will keep the place clean while I am gone. I just hope that the zombie apocalypse doesn't happen. Haha that would be hilarious. Anyway I left your money on the counter, thank you.

Sincerely,

Bill Nay

As I read the note I couldn't help feel bad for him considering what has happened and it got me thinking, _what has happened to America? I hope it isn't as bad as here._ I choked on that thought. "I call this room", Natalie said jumping on the bed of a room. We had all telepathically agreed to stay here.

Natalie and Tatiana were both sleeping while Sami and I were tinkering with a radio and TV and Kylee was making us lunch. The man who lived here was old, but he had appeared to have a wife and children. There was a cabinet under the TV with plenty of movies and TV shows. We spent the rest of the night watching Family Guy until we fell comfortably asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of splashing. Everybody was swimming in the pool so I decided to join them. Later that morning we decided to go back to the silo to check things out. We walked inside only to find the maid dangling from chain, dead. The silo led to the inside of a shed outside. Inside the shed was an airplane. It was in great condition, too bad none of us knew how to fly. We opened the shed door. It was more of an outdoor garage. Outside the man had fields of multiple different crops. Tomatoes, potatoes, even fruits like apples. I picked one off the tree and went back inside the house to wash it. It was absolutely delicious.

Later that night we had a discussion. "Okay", I said, "We have a team and we have a base, but no name so…" "Well, we managed to get his far, Tati said, "us as a team I think it should be, The Bloody Aces since there are four of us". "HEY", Kylee said, "I'm here too". We all laughed and went to sleep.

The next morning we started to establish what rooms held what and all the appropriate things. The silo, for now, would be used as shooting practice, since no sound could be heard upstairs. The bunker's living room area would be turned into a mess hall and sleeping quarters. The two rooms in the bunker would be made into the infirmary and storage. Upstairs would be Tati/Natalie's room, my room, Sami's room, and Kylee's room. We thought the land was about 20 acres so we knew the open field would be perfect to spot zombies from a distance. Under further exploration we discovered that a door in the silo led to and irrigation system. The system collected rain water and put it into a cylinder tube that could hold about 10,000 gallons. We also got protection from the woods and we were near the beach, and on top of that there was a generator used to power the entire house. Even with all of this we still knew we needed some things to make this place better so we would plan an expedition to find some awesome stuff.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sami: Rogue Warrior

I stood up till' 10 pm, Eddie was asleep on the couch with the TV still on. I smiled at the stupid face he made while sleeping. We had been here for four days now and I couldn't stand the fact that we just left Jeanie. I packed my bag for the long journey ahead of me. Losing my friends was thought I couldn't bear, but neither was leaving Jeanie alone. All I brought with me was a T-shirt, Jeans, fingerless gloves, a satchel, my MP40, a water bottle, two ham sandwiches, and a wrench to pry open the elevator. This journey was arduous and even more difficult because I'm going alone. The only though I had to keep me on this track was Jeanie. She was my best friend and I couldn't leave her there for all the money in the world (maybe because if I had all the money it would become worthless). I sneaked my way to the door and punched in the code. I snuck inside and went to the silo. I then went through the tunnel, up the stairs, and out the hatch. I went back to where we first saw the signs, it was crawling with zombies, but I managed to sneak my way around my going behind cars. I still had the wrench in my hand and thought it would be a smart idea to carry it around. I saw a billboard with pamphlets and maps on the islands. It said the fastest way around the island was by monorail, but I just assumed that the hotel was close by. I looked at the map to see where it was and just like what I said, it was nearby. By the way, Eddie probably hasn't described the actual area, like an idiot. The island is split into different sections: the center, north, northeast, etc… anyway, we were currently in the southwest part of the island. _Hmm_, I thought_, Ahh! This map is backwards!_ I turned the map and realized the hotel was in the exact opposite area, the northeast. I had to take the monorail, there was no option. This time I was correct about it being close by. I ran the mile or two to the monorail undetected. Then I hoped up to the front of the monorail and chose where I wanted to go. It was quite fast, and it had a little clock that told me I would get there in an hour. I sat down, contemplating life and stuff. Just when I began to relax the windows shattered and zombies started pouring inside. I handled them pretty well with the MP40, after all it was a very fast shooting gun. Just then they started coming from the front. To make matters worse the electricity went out and the rail stopped dead in its tracks. I jumped out the window and did a forward roll on the street and started to run. They were chasing me from all sides so I had no choice, but to dive into the window of an abandoned building. I ran up the stairs, but the zombies were relentless. I climbed up to the roof and shut the door. I took a sip of water and thought about my next plan of action. All that was on the roof was a kitchen knife and a rope. I had an idea. I tied the rope to my waist on one end and on the other to a pipe. Then I jumped. The free fall caught me in a daze. Just when I was about to bounce back up I cut the rope and fell safely to the floor. I managed to elude the zombies, for now. It was pitch black now. The power kept the street lights on, but now that there wasn't power the lights were down. All hope was gone and the way back was covered with zombies. Just then I heard a loud siren and a flash of lights came. All zombies raced to the light, but it wasn't a good idea. The light was coming from a tank. On the tank was a logo of a silver cobra, I mean that's what I thought since it said it right under. Machine guns were all around and shooting zombies. There were at least 50 guys killing all the zombies. As soon as they killed all of the zombies they found and captured me. They knocked me out and put a bag over my head.

I woke up moments later tied to a chair. A man with a very large gun pulled the bag off my head. Beside me were too scumbags and "Mr. King Super Douche" stood in front. He looked at me and spit beside himself. He walked up to me and grabbed me by the chin. "Why would a little girl like you walk these dangerous streets alone?" "I'm looking for someone", I said, head butting his hand off me. "A feisty one" he said, smiling, "Put her in with rest", he snapped at his idiotic men. They pulled up the chair and threw me into a cell, breaking the chair on impact. I looked around; I was at an old prison. In my cell were a toilet, two beds, and a nasty old sink. He threw a loaf of bread at me and called out, "night, sweetie". He really pissed me off. So I did what any other reasonable badass would do: Spit in his face. He called out a nasty curse and wiped his face. He walked away, mumbling things to himself. I then turned around to see an awful sight. There was a girl on the top bunk, crying. I walked up to her and rubbed her shoulder sympathetically. She rose her head up and spoke, "I've been here for two days". I had a shocked expression on my face. "They say they are going to trade me tomorrow". I still couldn't get a clear look at her face. Then she turned up and I saw a familiar face. "Giovanna!" I said, incredibly astonished. I then realized she was fake crying to look like everybody else. "I have a plan", she said, "At exactly 12 am we will escape. Do you see the crates pushed against the wall, well, they contain guns and ammo, which we could use to get the heck out here." Not another word was said. We waited till' it was 12 am. Then our plan was in action. Giovanna planned this well because she knew the shifts on the members. The two idiots from before were guarding the cells this night and weren't doing a very good job, they fell, asleep. Giovanna pulled out a hairpin from her sock and opened the lock, silently. We crept to the crates, but I wondered, _how we were supposed to open these crates without waking up those stupid idiots. _Luckily, Giovanna had a screwdriver and unhinged the crate. We pulled out two pistols each and crept away. The guards were snoring so loud it made my ears pop. Just then I heard the sound of a bullet come crashing in. "well, well, well, what do we have here, an annoying twerp and miss. Quiet". I pulled my gun out and aimed it at his head. Just when I was about to pull the trigger, we heard footsteps coming from all sides. We were surrounded!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Aid From Afar: The Rescue Team is disbanded

I woke up around 10 am only to be greeted by Natalie's screaming, "SAMI'S GONE!" I tried to process what she had just said. She couldn't be going back for Jeanie, could she? "She went back to the hotel to find Jeanie", I said. "Hotel?" Tati said, "I thought Jeanie wasn't there… You lied to us! How could you?!" "I had no choice", I pleaded, "It wasn't best for the team to mourn. Not then at least. We didn't have any hope then, but I was wrong for doing what I did". "You were, but I don't think I can handle you right now, let's go Natalie, we're going to look for Sami." I knew any word I could say would not heal they their emotion, but I also knew they wouldn't be able to survive out there alone. They packed their gear and left. Moments later Kylee woke and said, "What happened?"

I filled her in on what happened, but she seemed more understanding considering the circumstances. "It looks like we need some help", she said, "Get your gear we are leaving in a half hour." I had no idea what she was talking about, but I thought arguing would just dig me a deeper hole to die in. a half hour later we packed up and ate a breakfast of French toast and cereal. I followed Kylee, wherever she was going. Instead of going to the city, she went the opposite way, up a tall hill. After the hike up the hill she told me she could finally get a good view and pointed to a red flag, very close in a dense forest. We started walking towards it. Going down the hill was much faster because we basically slid down half the hill. We finally got to whatever it was where we were going. It was an above ground bunker. It was square, but it looked pretty big. It was as big as an average two-story house. Kylee knocked on the door. We were greeted by another familiar face, Vincent, another friend of ours. Without a word he opened the door and let us inside. It was actually smaller than what I expected. There were four twin sized beds, a small kitchen, a fireplace, and no bathroom… however, I did not know what was in the upper level. Sitting around the fireplace was Kristina, Mikayla, and Mario, another batch of friends. They were all drinking hot water… it made me feel quiet bad, because of the great living conditions I was in, besides the zombies, but they had them too. They immediately turned around upon hearing the door open. They rushed to see who it was. I gave a very fake smile. After a brief moment of hugging and "I can't believe you're still alive" we all sat around the living room to discuss. I explained what had happened and they seemed genuinely eager to help. "First", I said, "You are all moving to my house, I hate the living conditions here. It makes me sad. There is enough supplies for all of us." They all packed their gear as I began talking about our plan of action. I explained that we may need more people to help find and rescue them. I also explained that it was the least they could do for a place to stay, and food to eat. "Only on one condition", Vincent said, we all paused, "If you help us". "Didn't I already?" I said rudely, "I mean isn't that enough?" "No, it isn't. In the north area of the island is the power plant. The power planet is overrun by zombies, however controls the power for the entire island, including the monorails. The monorails are a much faster and safer way to travel from section to section. We will help you find them if you help us turn on the power. Hey, and if we turn the power on the trip will be much shorter, it's a win, win situation." Vincent was right, the monorails would help in the long run, but we need to find them now, but then again we needed their help desperately. Mikayla, Kristina, and Vincent all wielded powerful rifles, but Mario had a small handgun, which was also powerful. We went back to base camp and down into the tunnel, to the silo, and finally up to the bunker, "this is where you will be sleeping", I said, happily, "we leave at 4pm so get settled and pack you items."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Natalie: A Hero is Born

Tati looked around, paranoid, and so was I. We were still walking to the city, trying to save Sami. I kind of felt bad for Eddie, I mean what he did, was kind of right… No, he should have told us! I raced in front of Tati and started to lead. I missed the four of us together and how I felt much safer with everyone around me, but now I'm just downright scared.

We finally reached the city a half hour after leaving base camp, or maybe just the house now, and I was feeling a little bit more chipper. Still frightful, Tati and I scoped the surrounding area for zombies. Just when I thought things were going to go just fine, we heard a moaning coming from around the corner. We didn't have guns, but we sure as heck knew how to use those machetes. About 13 zombies came running from the corner. We battled them fiercely. We managed to hold them off for a little while. I had to look away for a moment so Tati could do her "double tap". Double tap was a term Eddie thought us meaning: If you think a zombie is dead try killing it again, just in case. As Tati was killing another zombie came from behind her and smacked her to the floor, knocking her unconscious. I opened my eyes and screamed as loud as I could. I flailed my machete everywhere and killed the zombie, but the scream attracted others that would soon come. I couldn't really carry Tati so I just threw her in a bush and thought on my feet. I immediately thought, what Eddie would do, aha! I grabbed an arm that was cut of a zombie and rubbed it all over Tati, masking her scent. I then ran as fast as I could in the direction opposite the zombies. They saw me. I admit it wasn't the best plan, but I couldn't carry Tati all the way back, I would be defenseless. I ran as fast as I could, but the undead are known for never giving up… there was nothing I could use against them other that my machete, but there was about 20 of them and I was no match for that. Then I thought about what Sami would do. I stood my ground and fought. Like I said, I was no match. I only managed to kill 4 without getting bitten or scratched. I then though about what Tati would do. I quickly calmed myself down and came back to my senses. Then I ran to the nearest area. The only building I could see now was an oil factory so I ran inside. I ran up the stairs and into oil producing area and locked the door. All that was in there was pipes which contained oil, a furnace-y thing, and some wire. I thought what- NO! This time, what would Natalie do. The zombies were all banging the door. "Give me a moment", I said devilishly, "Your time will come". I laughed as evilly as possible. I had devised the best plan possible. I had doused the floor in front of me in oil and with one throw of the wire, doused in oil, it would lead to the floor, burn the zombies, and I would escape.

My plan worked wonders. As soon as the door sprung open I threw in the wire and burned them to ashes. Now, I would have to get Tati. I walked all the way down the stairs of the oil factory, taking about a gallon with me. I walked outside and immediately saw a dreadful sight. Tati was above a streetlight and zombies were all around her. I couldn't beat them, unless…

I looked around at my surroundings. I saw one truck with the roof above the passenger's side seat opened up completely. I broke the window with the handle of my machete and then opened the locked door. I climbed inside and was lucky enough to find the keys in the ignition. I jumped inside and turned it on. I was ready… I had to think, _Okay, push the lever into drive and…aha! _I pushed down on the gas and rammed into the group. "C'mon!" I yelled. Tati made a leap of faith into through the roof she went. She had bloodlust in her eyes and was ready for revenge. I drove past the zombies and made a quick turnaround. Tati opened her window and pulled out her machete. I pressed down on the gas and Tati started cutting heads off. It was quite the thrill. _We don't need anyone, _I thought, _because I'm everything in one small package, wrapped with a pink bow. _We hopped out of the car and killed the remaining zombies. I refueled the tank as Tati circled around the truck.

The city was quite large. It had several streets and various tall buildings. It also had the monorail's tracks looping around the city. It seemed to be quite useful; you know when there weren't packs of undead savages everywhere.

I was nervous. Up till' this point I hadn't really thought of a plan. Tati's determination seemed to dim even more every second. I had established myself the leader of this duo, but I really had nowhere to go from here. I had no supplies, no food, and no water; all I had was a dumb city map. I only had this truck. I pretty bent on going back home until I heard something amazing. Behind the truck was an old radio that seemed to be going off. I listened attentively. All it kept repeating was "Realvo Falls". "That must be where all the other survivors are", Tati said excitedly, "We can finally get out of here".

Honestly, I couldn't believe our luck. It felt like we struck gold. Now, we had no island map, but we did have this map of the city. By the way, I was renaming it, "The town of Heroes." Even with this bit of information we might be able to pull this off, still, I feel pretty guilty about no telling the others where we were going. At that moment I realized something. I realized that what we set out to do here was never accomplished. Sami was still out there, alone. I've never been alone in this hell of a world, but I assume it sucks. No matter, we can rescue Sami and the others when we get to the falls. Hey, with our luck they might already be on their way there.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jerk

Vincent's offer was one I couldn't refuse. I had really hoped for we would be able to rescue the others first, but turning on the power to the monorails would help a lot as well. I pondered this as I ate my sandwich that Kylee had made us for lunch. I also thought about how we had no medic. A medic would be very useful, but we wouldn't even know where to begin finding one. I asked the others and no one had any experience. To top it off we didn't have any medical supplies either.

So far, this apocalypse wasn't going very well. I mean, I had a team of people I truly cared about and I managed to drive them all away. I finished my sandwich and then made sure everything was in order in my backpack. I had my water bottle, my combat knife, my sandwich, and my two pythons. Kylee had the same except she had a rifle instead of two pistols. The other four, Mario, Makayla, Kristina, and Vincent, all carried the same items except for their individual weapons.

It was finally 4pm and we all walked out of the house through the silo. I hadn't been out of the house in a while and this felt sort of brand new.

We arrived at the same street we once were. I could almost feel the others walking through here. Or maybe it was the giant pile of corpses. It seemed like they were okay, for now. In the distance we saw a factory on fire. I hoped it wasn't Natalie, Tatiana, or Sami. I wanted to check the area, but we had no time. Deep down I knew they were going to be okay, but I wasn't. Every step I took reminded me of the sound of their screams. We walked our way down the streets to the power plant, which was in the west part of the Island. The power plant was right on the border of the southwest and west. On our island map it even showed it as a tourist attraction. I could imagine considering how just that one power plant could power and entire island. We also had a map of this particular city and it showed the many streets in much more detail.

Even though we called this part of the map the city, we know it isn't all cities. It mainly is though; this part of the island is mainly city land along with the west. However, it is mainly split 80% city and 20% bungalow districts. It takes hours to get to each part of the island, but going through the monorail or sewers is much faster.

We walked down the street even further. We were then surprised to see fences blocking us from the other side of the street. Further across from me I could see a banner. An unfamiliar banner. It was the logo of a silver cobra. This must have been the gang that Kylee was taking about earlier and by the look on her face I was right. It seemed that Vincent and the others also knew what was up.

We decided that there was no possible way for us to get across there without a well devised plan. We retreated into an abandoned building and started thinking. "We should go up to the roof to get a better view of the area", Kristina said. We all nodded and headed upstairs, cautiously. We ran up the stairs to the roof and saw a dreadful sight. The Silver Cobras had fenced out nearly the entire city. Our only option was to go around the perimeter. We all thought it was a pretty solid plan until we all saw another dreadful sight. Far below us in the fenced area were people in jump suits. They were all scavenging for food in buildings and bringing them to a guard. Of those slaves in the jumpsuits was a familiar girl. Sami. She had a bag of chips in her hands and she was bringing it to a guard. We could hear what happened next. "I...I-I... Found some food" Sami said sadly. The guard was ugly, fat, and looked completely ruthless. He grabbed the bag of chips, opened them, and ate the entire contents of the bag. He dropped the bag on the floor and said, "No you didn't. Now go find more!"

There was no way we could let this bastard walk this Earth anymore. This jerk actually captured Sami. It was our duty to set her free. Unfortunately, Sami would have to wait while we devised a plan.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Giovanna's Daring Escape.

At this point of the story you might by wondering why I, Giovanna, am narrating, but why not. Oh and Tati, don't worry, you will get your chapter.

Truthfully, I knew my first plan wasn't going to work. It was the only I could get their attention on Sami and I. The lazy guards only look at the more "interesting" prisoners. My friend, Asia, was waiting my confirmation to begin our plan. Sami and I had been moved to the cell closest to the Guard area. Asia's cell was 6 cells down. It made my plan much easier because when they moved us they moved her farther down.

Now, my first plan was just part 1 of my plan. It would take pain. Luckily, I had medical training. Don't ask, but I just do and it's quite complicated. Anyway, my plan started out with me convincing Sami to join me, who currently has no idea about my plan and just remembers the epic failure. It wasn't a failure. I had memorized the schedule in my mind just in case. From 10:00P.M.-6:00A.M. all the guards would all sleep in the guard area. When they captured me I got a glimpse of the guard room, because their boss also sleeps in there. He talked to me about boring things. The only part that concerned me was that I would become his slave.

He captured Asia and I quite some time ago. About four days ago. With this time, Asia and I had begun to devise a plan. However, we could only see each other in the daytime because we didn't share a cell and during the daytime we would do laborious jobs. The only good that came out of this capture was that they taught me about the medical field. It intrigued me. Then they told me I was being traded in a few days. How disappointing. Asia and I had to act fast, but since we didn't share a cell it would be very difficult.

Gilford. Gilford was the dumb, heavy weight guard who kept watch over us during our labors. He was a dimwit, a cruel dimwit. He defined idiot and was constantly being chastised by his peers of also idiots, but slightly smarter idiots. Time was running out and Asia and I had to find some way of communicating.

For the first couple of days I would find some useful items. Binder paper and pencils. This was great. We both found clever ways to throw the notes to each other's cell. The notes were like this:

_G- I have a plan, but it's risky._

_A- Whatever it takes to get out of here._

_G- Okay, good. In the warehouse looking area are crates that I belive hold guns. I don't plan on actually shooting because that wouldn't work._

_A- So?_

_G- I have a screwdriver and a knife that I picked up from scavenging. If I could get a hold of some gunpowder I could set fire to this place._

_A- Explosions sound very fun._

_G- It will. However, I wouldn't be able to go in at night because I'm locked in here and the guard chamber is full of, well, guards. My only option is to do this at daytime. If I light the prison on fire then I could definitely get all the dumb guards to circle around it and fuss around giving us time to escape._

_A- That's a great plan and all, but how can we pull it off. Right, the guards are idiots, but they still keep watch._

_G- I agree. If we can find some way to make some do something that would make the guards constantly watch them one of us could go inside and light it on fire._

_A- Okay, then we wait. Let's go to sleep because we needed to stay focused and alert for tomorrow._

_G- Yes, goodnight._

_A- Goodnight._

Phase 1 of the plan was already completed and the guards had directed their full attention on Sami and I. Now, all we needed was a distraction so Asia could get inside. We had already planned our escape. Asia would light the fire and Sami and I would meet her behind the prison. There was a window in the room that Asia could escape from. I admit, it was risky, but it could work.

The very next day during labor I told Sami the plan. She seemed really happy. I was also happy that I could get her full support on this risky plan. Asia had the knife and gunpowder in her sleeve. The gunpowder was in a small bag that is usually used to hold nails. She strapped it on her arm with a hairband along with the knife. She also had some flint and steel. The flint and steel was for the actual fire and the gunpowder was to spread it faster.

Part 1

Our plan was coming along well and we finally found a good distraction. Sami went up to the guard and started talking.

I had thought of a perfect conversation with the guard, "Mr. Guard"

"What is it runt", he spoke as if he had some sort of authority me. The nerve of that loser.

"Well, I just don't understand"

"Understand what?"

"How you obviously are the smartest and best guard here, but they treat you like the annoying younger brother."

"Your right, but it's just that I kind of let them pick on me I guess?"

"How interesting, tell me more". I spoke in the most sarcastic tone. I think he could tell, but he just wanted someone to talk to him, even if they didn't care.

"Well I think it started when I was 4-

Part 2

As I was having the most miserable conversation with the most emotionally distressed man on Earth, Asia was slipping past the guards' undetected heading to the prison. She made her way inside and past the hall of cells. She slowly opened the door to the room, only to be greeted by the head honcho himself. My plan was so cleverly devised, but there is always a flaw. Luckily, Asia was able to get herself out of the situation. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but a guard told me to clean the guard chamber."

"Who told you that", he was drunk and pissed off for whatever reason.

"Umm, Gilford".

"Gilford! That idiot, he thinks he has all the power when it's clearly mine. Stay here, I need to have a chat with him".

Asia smiled as she started planting the powder all over the most flammable areas. The bed, papers, etc. She started a spark with the knife, flint, and steel and opened the window. The fire started and was spreading quickly. The opened window let the smoke out, alarming the guards.

Part 3

Now was our chance. The guard's heads were spinning and were completely flustered. We ran to the prison until I stopped. Sami also froze when she saw. The boss had his pistol right at my head. I could feel the cold chamber touching me, it felt like death. He pulled the safety off. There was a loud gunshot. I screamed, and thought it was me. In front of me was Sami, smiling. It kind of annoyed me considering my state of fear. Behind me was a group of people I never dreamed of seeing. Eddie, Vincent, Kylee, Makayla, Kristina, and Mario. The evil boss fell to the floor with a bloody chest. This was the first time I was actually happy to see a dead person. The guards all stopped trying to stop the fire and fixated their eyes onto us. Eddie gave Sami and I a weapon and before I knew it, were in the midst of crossfire. Three guards were killed and one of us as well, Kristina. She had a hole in her neck and I immediately ran to treat her. There was no possible way I could fix this. It was too much. She tried to speak, but she couldn't. A tear ran down face as Makayla was also shot to the floor, dead. The sound of gunfire was all I could hear. Mario was then shot in the arm and knocked to the floor. We were losing, badly. Just then we saw something amazing. A bus came and ran the guards over. It was Asia, and she killed enough so we could handle the rest of them. It was a win, but two lives were gone.

The next day at was at their house, hearing the stories and tales of "The Bloody Aces". How they were disbanded, and how they needed to get back together. The only problem now as Mario.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Mario

Giovanna and Asia had settled quickly into the home. They didn't seem to mind anything really. They even helped build schedules of food and things like showers. They also discovered a laundry room in silo, which none of the others found because the silo was way too scary. She also agreed to tend to the ill with her medical skills. However, we didn't have any medical supplies other than random pills and bandages.

The bullet it Mario's arm was still inside and had split into pieces. Giovanna would need to extract the pieces and put him under. She also believed he might have contracted the virus so she advised us to keep him under straps in the medical room. He understood. That night we all met up in the living room and discussed.

"So," I began, "Mario isn't doing well and as you, Giovanna, had told me he won't last more than three days, we have to act fast and work as a team."

"That's right," she concurred, "The death of Kristina and Makayla was quite the toll on us emotionally so we really don't want to lose anyone else. So, I have a plan. Tomorrow morning we need to make a group to go to the hospital in the city on this street. *writes address on a piece of paper*."

"Saint Mary Hospital?" Sami spoke.

"Yes," Giovanna said, "When we were scavenging back in the prison we use to scavenge in that hospital. I know what you're thinking, 'Didn't you already take everything inside' well, no. In fact, I hid all the best food and medical supplies in a box on the third floor. In the box are all the tools I will need to perform the surgery on Mario.

"Okay team, then it's settled," I said, "We need to make a team now and get ready for tomorrow. I think 4 people should be enough." Sami, Vincent, Asia, because she knew her way around the city, and I agreed to go to the hospital.

That night was very fun. We all sat in the living room watching a movie while drinking hot chocolate. It was the comfort we had been longing so long for.

The next morning at 6:00AM we were all prepared to leave to the city. The hike to the city now was only a half hour since we found a new trail. Giovanna handed the address to me and we all proceeded to go. About halfway there Asia felt a buzz in her pants. She took her phone and looked. SHE HAD SERVICE. There was one text from her mother. It read, "Hi Asia, how are you? Is everything fun over there?" written two days ago. Asia tried calling back she heard someone answer.

"WHO IS THIS?" an unfamiliar man answered, "Are you coming to save us?"

"Hello?" she said, "This is Asia, who am I speaking with."

"Mitch Veil, look, answer my question, why did you call?"

"I want to talk to my mom"

"Don't we all"

"What do you mean, what's going on there?"

"Well, other than the endless parades of the undead, nothing much."

He was drunk.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"That's a dumb question, it was abandoned."

"Is it this address, 1234 Night Drive?"

"Yep."

Asia froze in shock. Her family was gone, where, and now we all knew the situation was worse everywhere. She ended the call and continued going down the path as we followed.

We finally arrived at the city to a horrible sight. There were zombies, everywhere. All the explosions, and, death and, noise must have moved them here. I held my breath. It was still white dark being six in the morning during daylight savings time, but it wouldn't be like this the whole time. I froze. What were we going to do?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hospital

It was scary to think this was once the battleground where two of us died. It took me a moment to take it in. Asia still looked bent out of shape from the phone call, she wanted to go home. We all did, but we must prioritize. We began walking to the hospital. Only a few zombies were in our way, which we killed.

I read the address several times, but kept getting lost between the streets. On the ground I noticed a pamphlet. _Realvo Falls._ I contemplated until I heard Vincent yell, "Look!" Off in the distance was a mob of the undead. Way too much for us to handle. Sami tried to stand her ground, but quickly realized it was too much.

We booked it. We ran through multiple streets, dodging zombies and trying to find the hospital. Lady luck was on outside, for it only took us about 12 minutes of pure running to get there.

We ran into the hospital and shut the door. I was incredibly nervous. The windows wouldn't last very long with the zombies piling up against them.

After a moment of rest we headed up the stairs. Giovanna had told us that the third floor was where she hid the box, but wasn't specific on the room so we just decided to look further. We opened the door to the stairs only to find them completely busted. Asia walked to the elevator, but after what happened to Jeanie, better not. Plus, we had no power and it was pitch dark. There were no more windows and it had begun to look more like an insane asylum. I had packed flashlights in my pack and began distributing them to everyone. Then, we started pushing people to the next floor through the roof boards. Someone before us smashed it open leaving a giant hole.

Sami, Asia, and I went up the roof. Vincent stayed down to search around the first floor and keeps an eye on the entrance. He started piling chairs and tables and doors just in case.

"There's a generator in this hospital so if we can find the electricity box we can just switch it" Asia said.

"Good, because the darkness is giving me the creeps" I said shakily.

The pitch blackness wasn't helping either. With each turn we expected a zombie or even Slender man. We knew he wasn't real, but if there's zombie, why not? It's like a "when pigs fly" moment and zombies were our metaphor. It wasn't very cheery, but it kept us on our toes for any unwanted surprised.

We walked through the halls carefully so we could find the directory board. We found it. The board said that the boxes were on floors 2, 7, and 16. Weird numbers. We went through the directions the board told us and we finally came across a locked door labeled, "Electrical Staff Only". We paid no attention to it and shot the handle off. We went inside and Asia opened the box and started messing with switches and boxes. She finally turned on the switches that were labeled, "power". Having light was better than not, in a sense. The hospital lights were painfully bright and white, along with the walls and floor. It was almost blinding. We continued in our search for the stairs until we finally came upon them. We opened the door and were lucky enough to find them not completely destroyed.

We walked up the stairs casually. I, however, held my guns incredibly tight against my chest.

We finally arrived at the room Giovanna had told us, 3-BD. It was an office. It was spacious and had an odd rug in it. I pulled off the rug to find an unlocked safe. Inside was the box containing the supplies. A smile had erupted from my face when I realized Mario would be okay.

We heard a loud footstep coming towards. The sound made me shudder and becoming incredibly silent. It was too close to just go out and try to attack, it could jump me. I closed the door and locked it out of pure instinct. Sadly, the door had a window which was shattered -.-. I aimed my pythons directly toward the window. To my surprise it was only Vincent. I let out a loud sigh.

"How did you get here without a lift?" I asked.

"I made a makeshift ladder out of chairs and tables".

"Cool".

I would further question him, but we heard a "knock" coming from the entrance. The zombies were through and it was quite frantic. We immediately grabbed the box and headed up the stairs to the next floor, and the next, until we were on the roof. We didn't know how they managed to get above the second floor, but we wouldn't exactly want to just ask a zombie.

We needed to make an escape, but how. It's times like this that make me want to be Jimmy Neutron. We had no rope, or ladder, or anything. The only possible thing we could is: ROOF JUMPING. We all scaled the roofs as if they were nothing.

We finally made it to the forest and went home. If we knew what was waiting for us back home we may not want to go back.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Problems

The four of us were very cheery when we walked towards the house. The thought of Mario being saved was just delightful. I couldn't hold my excitement for much longer so I ran all the way back to the house.

When we go there everyone was sitting in the bunker with nervous faces. "D..Did you get the supplies", Giovanna asked nervously. I nodded and she walked towards the medical room.

Mario was asleep and it was the perfect timing. She used the supplies to numb his arm and had several prescriptions to help the pain afterward. She patched his arm and it was a success. However, Giovanna's face remained the same, nervous. We all walked back into the bunker to have a rather horrid discussion.

"We have to leave", Kylee looked up at us.

"WHAT?" I said rather confused and angry.

"We found something in the silo".

"What do you mean?"

She sighed deeply, "Deep in the silo two tanks, filled with deadly gas".

"Deadly gas?"

"Yes", she answered, "We found a note that read something like this: _To whoever currently lives here. I apologize in advance for what I am about to say. This house was only meant to last long enough for everybody to say their last goodbyes. Only one week. This gas makes death slow and painless. Outside I have little machines that detect odd air particles. If one of them detects radioactive activity, zombies, it will make the clock on these gas tanks explode in one week. I apologize to anyone who planned on living here, but it is no use. It is irreversible. However, if someone reads this note and there isn't some sort of apocalypse then please leave this note here and get out of my house. Thank you- The owner."_

I let down a slow gulp because I couldn't utter any words. I was really scared. More scared than ever and worst of all, it was my fault. We buried Kristina and Makayla here, thinking it would be okay. If only we had that note earlier. Kylee must've read my mind when she said, "No Eddie, It isn't your fault or any of ours. The timer is only giving us three days so it must take advantage of the time we have."

"Right", I said, "Let's get packing."

That night we slept like babies. We all knew this would be our final days here so why not enjoy them.

The next morning we packed and Mario was already feeling like himself. He was very jumpy and hyper, but we thought he might need another day to recuperate. He wasn't very happy to hear he would spend the last day here in bed.

"What?!" He said.

"Sorry Mario", Giovanna said, "Look, you might think you're good enough to stand up, and run and other stuff but you just came out of surgery so your body can't really handle any stress".

"Awwwwwwww".

"Now please, I really hate what I'm doing but you need your rest so good-day".

Giovanna walked out of the room slowly, turning off the light and closing the door behind her. She sighed deeply and walked to the supply room next door to see how Asia was doing.

"Hey Asia", She said.

"Oh hey". She was checking shelves and writing numbers on a clipboard.

"What are you doing?"

"Eddie asked me to do an inventory check so we can pack the proper amount of supplies."

"What are we leaving behind?"

"Enough."

"That's great, but umm there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Hmm."

"I heard about the phone call."

"What about it?" She turned from a shelf and looked directly at Giovanna.

"Umm, well, I'm really sorry for you and I mean I'm confused."

"Oh, thanks I guess, what uh, what were you confused about".

"Where do we go from here? The whole world is… gone… Soon enough we won't have a home or parents to tell us it's going to be okay."

"It will turn out fine, at least, I think it will".

"For our sake I hope so too."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Tatiana: You finally get it

Natalie was in the backseat dreaming about something crazy. I knew this because her face was twitching and her legs were kicking the back of my seat. We were along the highway. It was dark and there were no zombies around so it seemed safe. We had barely ditched the city and were now on our way to the Falls. How did we know where to go, well, let me explain:

It was 7:00 A.M. And Natalie and I had parked the truck in an old garage to sleep. When we woke up we saw all the dead bodies of what appeared to be, gang members? There were destroyed trucks and fire everywhere. I didn't know how we could both sleep like that, but we did.

We scavenged around the outside areas to find some food. In the pockets of the leaders were chips, sticks of gum, and weird assortments of energy drinks. We took all we found and dined on it in the truck. We also found some blankets. It took us a while to actually learn how to drive because it seemed that the adrenaline made us able to drive before.

After a brief moment of horrible driving we decided we needed to know where this "Realvo Falls" was. Luckily, in the truck, we also found a pamphlet for the Falls; however, it only had information about the actual site and tourist info. But not directions.

Looking more closely to the back of the pamphlet I saw a brand name. It said, "Bernie's printing office". It also had an address, so I told Natalie:

"Nat."

"Wassap". She was still chugging two energy drinks in both hands.

"Can you calm down on the soda and look over here." I showed her the name.

"So… still no directions to the Falls, huh?"

"No, no. This means we could go to that address and find more information of the Falls. It's the only option we have."

"Look, I'm not in the mood to go hunting for something that might not be there, plus, I'm still trying to process why there are several dead people outside with gunshot wounds. Do you think…?"

"No time Natalie. Buckle up because we're going whether you like it or not"

"Oh boy."

Because of the constant driving practice I became a real pro a driving. Well, sometimes. I drove to the address running into a fire hydrant in the front of the building. No zombies. I grabbed the pamphlet and looked inside the building. It was a mess of loose papers and broken computers and printers; I couldn't see any working computers. I gave a loud sigh because the hope had now diminished.

Just then Natalie ran to a computer, on, that had a blue screen that said error. This computer was huge. It said, Error: 556934562421 need more power to operate. The rest was just ones and zeros.

"You still remember where the power plant is?" I gave with a devilish smile.

She nodded wielding the same devilish smile.

We hopped into the car and started the drive to the power planet, once there we would turn it on, go on the computer, find The Falls, and live happily ever after… Well, something like that I guess.

45 minutes later we were there. It wasn't very hard to find because the city pretty much had giant flashing signs saying, "HERE'S THE POWERPLANT! NOW GET THE HECK INSIDE". We gave each other a good luck hug and walked inside.

To be honest I expected it to all be run by like one computer and at a click of a button, but that wasn't the case. It was a mess of large tubes and grated walkways. The room we were currently in was very large and lead to 6 hallways on the ground floor and ladders to the second, third, and fourth floors.

There was a tablet like thing hung on the wall beside us poorly. It was written in pen and the stone slab acted like a hanging clipboard. It had a list of the rooms, which weren't very many.

It was almost impossible to decipher the hand writing so I just went with my gut and went to the middle hall on the right. It was painted poorly and the walls were the color of mucous. Gross. I gripped my machete tightly and walked down the halls equally careful. Natalie was doing the same. Just then we heard an elevator ding. Zombies came pouring in. We dashed for the nearest hallway as quickly as possible. They were too fast. Just then I heard a scream and Natalie was on the floor

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 21B

Chapter 21

Part 2

Natalie was on the floor bleeding, heavily. There was a zombie nibbling on the side of her neck. She was knocked out. I stabbed the zombie in the head and grabbed Natalie. I ran for it, dragging Natalie as I ran. I saw an open room up a head and made a dash for it. I felt a surge of adrenaline rush through my body as I headed for the door. I made my way inside and locked the metal door.

It was a janitor's closet. I almost didn't fit inside. On top of a couple shelves was a vent that probably leads away from the zombies which were pounding hard against the metal door. I tugged on the vent in hopes of trying to open it. It was closed, tight. There were no screw drivers in sight. _Okay Tati_, I thought, _all that's here is a vent and boxes with cleaning supplies._ I fiddled with the boxes beside me._ Oh no, so far and so close, Natalie and I are goners and the worst part of this is I died in the least cool way possible. _The door's hinges were almost completely broken off. I reached for my machete and pointed it toward Natalie's neck, _goodbye Nat…_ By now I was sobbing. I cocked the machete backward and aimed it for her neck, a clean cut. This was by far the worst thing I had ever done.

As I steadied the blade aimed for her neck I had a realization. The tip of the machete was very sharp and pointy which gave me an idea. I put my machete in the screws. It was a success. My machete fit perfectly in the screw and I twisted and twisted. Ta-da! Vent no more. I grabbed Natalie and sat her on a high shelf as I climbed in the vent. Then I reached for her hand and pulled her in with me. This was quite the pickle I had gotten myself into, but it was only the beginning.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Nomads

Today was the day for us to leave. The house would no longer be livable and we'd have to go find a new home. For the first time I wasn't scared for just myself. I was scared for everyone else. So far, every trip has been mostly a success, but now we're traveling heavily and we have more people than we could count.

We walked the same path towards the city. Everyone in a straight line. One of the main problems was that we had to carry fewer weapons to make room for the more necessary items. I stood in the front with my two pythons, Sami behind me with her gun, then Mario, Asia, and Giovanna, with Kylee second to last in the back with two machetes, and Vincent in the very back with two shotguns.

Asia was in the middle trying to get reception. "COME ON STUPID PHONE!" she yelled loudly.

"Stop, you're going to hurt its feelings," Vincent chuckled, "Plus, you're just going to run out of battery soon."

"I have three bars of chances left; I'll take as much time as I can."

Just then a beeping noise came from Asia's phone along with a long list of text messages.

"GUYS STOP" She said.

"What is it now?" I said rudely.

"I have service," She said with hope in her eyes.

"Let me see," I said skeptically. I pulled the phone from her hand and saw the little white bar at the top of the screen and a little heading that told me she had 36 unread messages.

All of them from Tati

"I have reception!" it read, "This is a message to everyone, Nat and I are stuck in a power plant and need heeeelp!"

Another said, "I know that you guys might not be able to get this message, but if you do can you guyz hurry?! Nat was bitten and I'm stuck in a small space with her. She's starting to twitch and turn, plus she grew an insane fever. Help!"

The rest of the messages were just pleas for help.

"What does it say," Mario said, "Who is it?

"We're going to the Power Plant", I said, determined.

Hours later we arrived at the power plant. It seemed desolate on the outside. By now it was pitch dark and the street lights didn't work, very few did and if they worked they usually flickered in a creepy fashion. The parking lot was particularly scary. There were no zombies. Just an incredibly deep fog surrounded by flickering lights and an occasional dead body. Nothing crazy or anything.

"Are we really going in there?" Giovanna said frightened.

"No," I answered, "Sami and I are. Vincent and Kylee, wait outside here on guard."

"What?" Kylee said hysterically, "It's ten thousand degrees above hell out here and I don't have a sweater."

Vincent nodded and Sami and I gave hugs to the rest of them.

Sami and I approached the building. It was large and was very creepy at this time of day. We almost couldn't see the glass doors and inch away because of the fog. It was truly an unholy situation.

"Well Sami," I began, "this just might be our end so let's make this one count."

"Agreed."

We opened the double glass doors, going into the building, to find no zombies at the moment. It almost seemed empty.

"Do we plan?" I said.

"Nah," Sami began, "I thought we should just wing it, I mean it got us this far, hasn't it?"

"Good point."

I guess we both thought the same because we walked through middle left hallway. Still no zombies. The lack of excitement seemed to bore Sami,

"When do we get to kill," she said with a mix of eagerness and boredom.

"I hope not." I gave her a stern look.

As soon as I said those words I regretted them, in full. A group of about six zombies flooded in from the corner in front of us. I held my weapons tightly and wore a nervous face, opposite to Sami who had an eager and evil grin on her face. Sami had two shotguns. She aimed her guns carefully and pulled the trigger just as carefully. Just as easily she shot off three heads, one bullet hit two, and the other bullet ricochet off one and shot another in the leg, leaving two and a half zombies.

I then pulled my dual pythons out and aimed for the chests. I pistol whipped the two "able-body" zombies and stuck a knife through the skull of the crippled one. The two pistol whipped zombies were now on the floor, crawling towards Sami's legs only to find Sami's foot in their face instead of her brain.

"Satisfied," Sami said happily.

"Good, then it might prepare you for what's next." Around the corner was room with a weird machine. It seemed to be powered down and SOURROUNDED BY ZOMBIES.

"That must be the power center thing," Sami said in a hushed tone.

"Maybe… there's only one way to find out.

"I hoped you'd say that."

Sami jumped around the corner and shot above her. The zombies were now interested.

"New plan," Sami began, "I'll lead them off while looking for Nat and Tati, you wait in that vent over there and when I give you the signal, which you'll know, I want you to power that thing on and meet me in the central room."

"What makes you think this will work?" I contradicted.

"I haven't died yet, have I?

I sighed, "I guess you can't fix what's not broken."

"Yup, now go, they're almost here."

"Right!" I shot open the vent and crawled inside. Sami was outside gripping her weapon tightly. She was nervous, in fact more nervous than ever, but for the first time I knew she was going to make it whether she thought so or not. Then Sami ran. She quickly led the zombies away and shot two shots that gave me a signal.

I crawled out of the vent and made my way towards the odd room. There were only a few zombies so I killed them fairly easily. I found the machine and quickly gave it a look. It was an odd mess of buttons levers and dials. To make it worse all the signs had been torn from their posts. I looked even further, the only really noticeable items was a red lever. Still, however, my instincts told me to NEVER pull the red lever. What do I do?


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Let There Be Light

I decided to just go with the flow and pull the red lever. I cringed as I pulled because I was afraid it going to release a hatch of some kind and a million zombies would come pouring in. As soon as I pulled it I regretted it until something good happened or at least something. All the lights in the building turned on. I must have found a backup generator. This brought good and bad news. The good news was that we actually had light instead of this crazy darkness. The bad news was that before the power was turned off someone must've turned on the emergency alarm because it was going bonkers. In this area.

Sami ran down the dark halls quickly. She adapted very quickly to the adrenaline and used it to her advantage. She ducked and dodged all the pipes and zombies in front of her. Sami was elated to see all the lights around her turn on. The zombies, however, didn't really like it because their dinner might escape them. There was a little map that showed where she was and were I was and it had the perfect little trail towards me, but it would have to wait because she may or may not have heard crying above her.

Sami was pretty far away from the zombies and decided it was best to check out the mysterious crying. I would have to wait, apparently.

By know I already had the door locked, but if things got too crazy I would have to lock myself inside with the chains that were close by. I had finally turned on the power, but one thing hadn't occurred to me. I looked outside at the parking lot to see a horrific sight. Everyone outside was in clear vision of a giant parade of zombies, and they looked hungry.

Sami pounded on the ceiling above her and heard two sounds. The first sound actually wasn't a sound being made, but it was one being stopped. The crying had stopped. The second sound was hollow, which meant that there was a cent above her. Sami scoured the area quickly for an entrance. She finally found a vent, but wasn't sure if it lead to the crying. It didn't matter anyway because the zombies were approaching so she just crawled in. The miniature tunnel went upwards so Sami had to jump and spread her legs and hands to climb up. Then it led in the direction of where the crying was. Sami took a quick turn and there they were.

Outside was getting worse, on both ends. The doors to the power room were being broken into so, sorry Sami, but I had to put the chains on the door to keep it secure. The parking lot was surrounded by a fence, but the zombies still tried to break again, slowly opening the gate. I looked through the room in more depth and started looking for something I could use to fight off the zombies. In the room were three panels, two small ones on the side and the one that turned on the power was in the middle. In front of them were the two steel doors that kept me "safe" from the zombies. Behind the panels were a stack of cardboard boxes. I started to open the boxed, which were full of canned goods, and started emptying the contents into a much larger box. Then, I saw a knob. I shoved all the boxes to the floor and opened the door. Inside were several dead bodies which seemed to belong to the workers. I grabbed a knife from my pocket and started stabbing each one in the head, for safety. I then checked their pockets. One man was holding a Glock, .357 Sig. Such a powerful weapon. I pulled it out of his pockets and checked in the other pocket, and found three .357 rounds. I inserted them into my Colt Pythons which also used .357 rounds. I now had six rounds in each of my Pythons along with the three rounds in the Sig. I looked in another worker's pockets and found a Cold Steel, Ti—Lite, with a gorgeous looking Zytel handle. I put it into my pocket in return I placed my old pocket knife. There was one more worker left. I checked his pockets, but there was nothing good. Then, I saw a leather handle behind him. I pulled on the handle, and what came out was amazing. It was a [sniper rifle] with about eight rounds inside. I took the rifle and walked out of the room.

Outside was getting worse. Some zombies had climbed above others and entered the parking lot. Vincent began to lead with my absence and instructed everyone to go into a bus that was nearby. He rushed everyone in front of him and he started killing the zombies that were chasing him. Vincent was excellent with his two shotguns,[name of shotguns], and Kylee was excellent with her two machetes, [name of machetes]. I stood behind the glass pane that covered the building and scoped at them. They were in trouble. The bus was filled with zombies. There were about nine of them. I aimed for one and shot it in the head without any trouble, in hope that they would see it and turn away. Sadly, they were more preoccupied with the zombies behind and in front of them. So, I continued to shoot. I aimed at another in the bus and shot. I missed. I was incredibly nervous. I aimed once more and shot two in the head with one bullet. That's 3/9 zombies and 3/8 rounds. I knew there wasn't the biggest chance of me killing the zombies so I had to think of another way to warn them or kill them.

Eureka! I aimed my scope towards the front of the bus, but didn't get a great view because the bus was at a diagonal. I shot at the engine. I missed again. I shot two more times. The first bullet hit the hood, but didn't penetrate the engine. The second bullet was aimed at the hinges that kept the hood there and popped off, causing the hood to fly upward. It was slowly going down so I only had one chance. I took a deep breath and calmed myself in preparation of this shot. I aimed carefully and shot the engine. I saw a spark and then smoke, and then… FIRE!

Within seconds the bus exploded. The group saw and heard it. They ran into the building. This building definitely wasn't safe so I had to go and save them. I grabbed the Sig and shot of the chains and quickly put it into my pocket. I also grabbed my two pythons and had them ready in my hands. The door spread wide open and a group of hungry zombies ran inside. I took a deep breath and readied myself. There were about six, which seems easy, but in a confined space like this you're kind of restricted. The fastest one ran towards my jugular, but I shot it in the leg. I put my python in its mouth and aimed my gun for another zombie and shot. The bullet went through the crippled zombie's skull and into the head of another. Another two ran inside one after the other. I pulled out my knife and threw both of my pythons on the floor. I then pressed the button to send the blade out. I stabbed the one in front, in the skull and kicked him back, which sent the other falling with him. I pulled the body off of it and stabbed it in the head. I then grabbed another body to use as a sort of shield. The last zombie was much bigger. He was also a lot slower and its arms were attached to its shoulders by a fat and red vein. This gave it range. I rushed it with the corpse in front of me. I pushed it back and stabbed it straight in the forehead.

This zombie, however, didn't really like to die. He swung one of his arms at me and I blocked it with the corpse, but he used his other arm to hit my back and knock me to the floor. It was incredibly painful. He walked toward me and swung his arm again. His hand was about to slap me, but I kept the hit at bay with my knife. He slapped me with the other arm, which made me slide across the floor all the way to corner, where my two pythons were. I put the one with one round missing in my pocket. I grabbed the other with full rounds and held it in my hand. I shot the zombie in the skull, but it just seemed to tick it off. It charged at me with full speed and hit my side with his arm and it, again, knocked me to the other side of the room. I was in too much pain to get up. All that was next to me was the box filled with canned goods. I grabbed a can of creamed corn and threw it at his face, but missed and hit the long and fat vein that carried his grotesque arm. To my surprise I saw a tiny tear in the vein. I shot at it with my Python and it came off. The arm fell to the floor and I was glad, but I still had the other arm to deal with.

The successful hit gave me a boost of confidence. I started to get up. I stood up, but I was sure that I couldn't walk a step. I shot at the other vein, but the zombie swung its arm and the bullet got lodged in its hand. The zombie corned me and I braced myself for the painful bite. He swung his head towards my neck, but then it stopped. The zombie fell to floor, still alive.

Sami was standing at the doorway with a pistol aimed at my head and Tati was beside her, holding Natalie. I ran towards Natalie's incapacitated body. When I got to them, the zombie was already trying to get up with its one arm. Tati and I were ready to run, but Sami stood there, determined. "You guys go," Sami smiled, "This one's mine!"

I nodded, picked up my weapons, and left closing the door behind me. There was a deep wound on Natalie's neck that was covered badly with an old rag. I lifted the rag up slowly and saw the wound for myself. The bite was mostly on her shoulder's side and the zombie didn't seem to bite any important organs. The only possible explanation for Natalie fainting was blood loss or shock. I dipped my finger in her wound and made a sour face. Tati made one as well.

We ran down the halls and as we did I dipped my fingers I Natalie's wound and drew arrows pointing in our direction. It was up to Sami now.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Tunnels

I don't have any idea why Eddie took so much time on that zombie. I killed it within minutes. I then followed the blood arrows that, I guessed, pointed to them. They had gotten far. I only had my MP40, but with the amount of zombies around I had to result to fists, that is, until I found Tatiana's machete lying perfectly under an arrow. _Thanks_ I thought to myself. Maybe if she also left Natalie's then I would be even better off, but I guess they needed it more.

I ran down the halls quickly following each arrow carefully. Suddenly, a loud noise came from speakers all around the halls and incredibly awkward elevator music came on. Yup, the power was definitely on. Then, the arrows stopped. There was a manhole in the building with a sign above it. It was in Spanish. It said, "_Las minas de carbón." _I went in anyway.

Inside was a large tunnel, but if you asked me it was more if a glorified tomb. The bodies of the deceased were scattered all over the floor and I couldn't help, but gag at the disgusting stench that came from deeper in. Worst of all, there was almost no light. There was a zombie sitting on the floor with a lit hardhat and a wire that was connected to a battery on its belt. I stabbed the zombie in the skull for safety and put the belt and helmet on. I walked through the tunnels slowly. The light from the helmet didn't go very far so I had to make sure to watch any zombies or other paths to take. Finally, I ran into two separate tunnels. There was another bloody arrow that pointed to the right, so I walked in that direction.

I stopped. There was a high pitched ringing noise that was coming from the left. I knew I had to get back to Tati, Eddie, and Natalie, but my curiosity was way too strong for me to handle. I walked even slower through the left tunnel until I saw a light. There were several lights by now. There was also a door. It was metal, but it was open. I walked even slower to the door and went in, machete first. I kicked the door all the way open and to my surprise it was an empty room made completely of metal.

Suddenly, the door behind me closed shut. I looked around vigorously in hope of finding something. It was just metal panel after panel. Then, I saw indents in the shape of doors on the walls that looked like they could slide open. I just didn't know if they slid up or down.

"A live one!" An abrupt voice echoed through the room.

"Who is that?" I said sharply while wielding my machete tightly.

"Does the cow ever ask the butcher its name before its inevitable slaughter? It just dies!"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"How so?"

"In the beginning of this 'conversation' you pointed out that I was a 'live one' which typically means you need me for something. You don't want me dead and if you plan on doing whatever you're going to do you should at least tell me first."

"Smart girl, you're right I don't want to kill you, but it's best that you don't know what I am talking about. It's quite complicated, but to say it simply, I am going to use your body as a host for tests."

"What kind of tests?"

"It won't matter once you're dead so why would possibly want to know now? Now, things are going to go down as I say. One, you're going to be tranquilized. Two, you will be transported to my lab. Three, I will complete my tests with you. Four, you will die."

I didn't see it coming, but a tiny dart flew and hit my neck. I screamed. This would be the first time, but I actually might need Eddie's help…


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Rushing Rivers and An Evil Man's Plan

**Before I begin this chapter I just want to say thank you to all of my readers. The story will be coming to an end soon, but I might make a second book. So thank you. Oh, and this chapter will have two narrators being Eddie, and a mystery character that you will probably identify easily.**

She woke up hours after her "trip". She would make a great host for the new cell and best of all, she knew patient Z.

It was hours after our initial escape and we had made our way to a grate. We were near a gasoline station and a car, sadly we couldn't drive.

"Where is Sami?" Tati said impatiently.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon, and if not we'll just go." I said desperately.

"Look, Eddie, I would love to wait for her, but Natalie is going to turn any second no-"

"She was bitten!?" I said franticly.

"Ye-yes. Back at the power plant she was bitten and would have died there if I didn't drag her to the vents."

"Well, this is quite the reunion," I said sarcastically, "How long has she been incapacitated?"

"Well, you guys showed up pretty soon after and the tunnels took a little bit of time, so, like four hours."

"Do you think we have time?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly, a truck past by us with a girl tied to the passenger's seat. Nothing odd here. Oddly, she look familiar. She was short, with blond hair….. SAMI!

"Was that?" Tati began.

"Yes, and we have to hurry."

"Okay, but can you hold Nat?"

"Yes, now c'mon."

"How is patient Z?" I asked my buffoon of an assistant.

"She struggled at first, but we gave her all the pills she needed."

"Did you give her the Noirophin injection?"

"The Noirabli-what?"

"It's in the main lab, in the cabinet near the first window."

"Right away."

I stepped into project Z's room. It was all the luxuries that a hospital could offer. A bed, a TV, and even a nice set of tools used to extract her organs right by her bedside. She was asleep. I sat on the bed near her and stroked her lifeless body. She was as pale as a ghost.

"When will Wilson get back with the girl?" I yelled across the laboratory.

"He said at around 6:00AM. It's still a little early though," the buffoon answered.

I knew it was really early, but my expectation for the formula being done in a month was off and I enjoyed. I grew quite anxious and maybe… just maybe…

We ran as fast as we could to car, but our chase was cut short by a group of zombies. There were only four, but I was holding Natalie and Tati had no weapons.

"Pull the guns out of my holsters," I said.

"Gotcha!" she smiled.

She pulled both pistols out and gave the zombies an "evil look" which might have come off more as constipated. I know taking light of a situation which might seem grave to someone else might seem… odd, but I haven't seen her in weeks and she seems just as excited to see me. Even though I kind of have a body of one our dearest friends in my arms. The zombies were relatively slow and walked as if they had a leg cramp which gave Tati a good chance to "learn how to use a gun in 60 seconds". She aimed curiously at a zombie and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"So, like, there's something on a gun called a safety…"

"Oh, I knew that!"

She pulled back the switch and aimed once again. She pulled the trigger again and watched the bullet fly at the unsuspecting victim. Zombie kill number one was on the far left and it fell hard. Not dead, but wounded. The leg was blown off. The next three saw Tati as a threat and quickened their pace. Tati locked eyes with the zombie on the far right and shot a perfect round into the zombie's skull.

"Bulls eye," she yelled out in triumph.

"Good, but there are still two left and there's only about 200ft. of distance between them and us."

She aimed again, with her tongue out. She aimed at the zombie on the left and fired. It was a miss. She aimed again, but this time towards the zombie on the right. She shot it in the crotch.

"You're such a jerk," I said.

"What, he's already dead," she chuckled.

She blasted the remaining zombie in the head this time and we booked it. We chased after the truck which went well because it had a tiny oil leakage. It finally led us to a mountain in the forest. It was surrounded by trials and had a spiral trail leading to the summit. On the trail was some sort of drawbridge and since we were far behind the truck, the bridge was open.

"Maybe if we climb up the mountain from the side we could reach the top." Tati questioned.

"No, even if we could we would have to leave Natalie and that's something that I just can't do."

"Eddie… I know that she's still sort of alive, but she's going…. She's…. she's going and we can't do a thing about it!" Her eyes were soaked in tears.

"You and I both know there is always a way."

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Tati, let me ask you, why did you leave the house initially?"

"Well," she began, "Natalie wanted to go and save Sami."

"So, knowing that Sami might be dead, you still wanted to go and save her."

"This is different."

"How?"

"We didn't know if Sami was hurt or not."

"So saying that, are you so incredibly sure that there is no way to save her? Do you have some God-given power that makes you know what's what? Fine, it's your call. Either you kill her now, or we keep going."

I pulled the safety off of my gun and handed it to her and walked away.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A Fateful Decision

I watched from a distance as Tati nervously pointed the gun at Natalie's body. She was struggling to put her finger on the trigger and probably hated me for making her do this. Decisions had to made, even ones as sad as these. Tati's (GREEN) eyes were swelling with tears. They were best friends, and at 13 she would have to kill her. Not that she would kill her for any reason, but the age is a little insane.

Tati stood, deep in thought and fearful of her action. So deep in though, that she actually missed the grand reunion. Giovanna, Vincent, and Kylee were running towards me. Giovanna's eyes were red and so were Kylee's. They finally caught up to me and marveled at the sight of two friends who were soon to be separated.

My arms were crossed and my eyes centered at Tati. I didn't feel it was necessary to turn around for the rest.

"Asia and Mario?" I said which followed a sigh.

I didn't get a response. The group was speechless. That is, until Giovanna broke down crying. Kylee knelt down to console her, but it didn't seem to help much.

"You entrusted me with your group, but I failed so badly Eddie…" Vincent broke the silence.

"Better two than all, right?" I said calmly. I didn't want to continue. I wanted to stop and die. A pain in my chest erupted. The thoughts of no hope, death, and the realization of the world's demise came to me.

My thoughts were interrupted by shriek that came from Tati's direction. I had no time to think so I just ran to her, followed by the rest of the group.

It was Natalie. Her body's color returned to her and she was now awake. Tati was still crying and dropped the gun. Natalie moved her neck slightly, but the pain from the wound left her shrieking in pain.

"What happened?" Natalie shrieked.

"Natalie…" Tati said, dipping down and hugging her.

"You were bit, and have been unconscious for several hours now," I answered.

"Then how am I alive?" By now, Tati had rested Natalie's head on her lap.

"That's a great question, and I wish I knew the answer to it, but sadly… I think you just woke up from being unconscious. I don't think you're totally in the clear for being virus free."

"Oh…" she said sadly, "Can't you just cut around?"

"Well, there are two reasons why we can't do that. One, it's too close to your head and veins so no and two, it probably already spread around your body. You don't have much time left."

"I understand… but where are we?"

"Yeah, I would like to know too," Kylee said, "Assuming, the trail of oil was left by you."

"No," I said, "It was the oil from the truck that took Sami."

"Wait, someone took Sami?" Kylee said.

This made Giovanna's eyes nearly fall out from all of the crying.

"Yes, and if we don't go now, she might be killed or used as a slave again." I said desperately.

"Right!" Everyone said in unison.

"Let me go with you." Natalie said. She started to stand up, "I know I'm not 100% me right now, but I want to be with you guys in my final hours."

Tati and Giovanna cried together at the sight of Natalie's nobility.

"I wouldn't want to have it any other way." I said.


	28. Chapter 27

**This will be the first of the series of last chapters… However, I will make a second book! And Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 27

"Alright, does anybody have a plan?" I asked.

Everyone else either looked down or just gave me a blank expression. It made me smile. I thought to myself. This is why I'm here. I had an obligation to these people, to keep them safe. Sure some of them died, but in any war there are always casualties. I realized that this isn't about my survival, this about our survival and I had to stand with them, no matter what. They're no longer friends, they are my family.

"Okay, we don't know what's up there, but we do know that Sami is up there. I just want to ask all of you first, is this worth it?" I asked.

"Yes, we're a team and if it takes my life, I will save anyone here." Giovanna said. Everyone was silent. Then, a series of nods followed.

"Good," I said, "Then there's nothing stopping us from saving our friend."

"Family." Natalie spoke.

"Yes," I said, "Our family. Right then, now we see our objective, so let's concoct a plan to save her. Once again, we don't know what's up there, but we have to assume that it is guarded. We don't have many options on how to get there."

Minutes later… The plan had been thought.

"Alright," I said, "I'll repeat the teams, Team one consists of Vincent and I. Team two consist of Tatiana and Kylee. Lastly, team three consists of Natalie and Gio. Weapon count, Giovanna has a switchblade, Kylee has a pistol, Tati has her machete, Vincent has his two shotguns, and I have my two Pythons. Ready guys, alright go!"

Team three appeared in front of the guards at the summit. There were only two; however they were holding gigantic rifles. They were big, and had multiple tattoos all over their bodies.

"How the hell did two… beautiful girls like you get here?" One of the guards said.

"We climbed," Natalie answered.

"What are your names?" The other guard asked.

"My name is Natalie and this is... tell them your name Gio…"

"Oh, don't be afraid little girl, I won't bite, well, not yet at least." The first guard said.

He crept closer to Giovanna. She kept a disgusted face, which only made the guards smile. Natalie, however, was incredibly fearful. The guard was even closer now and was reaching his hand towards Giovanna's face.

The guard was now very close and in the plan's range. He was now almost chest to chest with Gio and Gio was prepared. She took the switchblade from her waistband and stabbed it into the guard's chest. Right in the heart. The other guard gave a questionable look towards Gio. Gio ran, grabbing the other body and lunging at the other guard. The corpse was now on top of the guard and Gio just struck right through it. Gio stood up and cleared her throat as Natalie quickly signaled the group. They all climbed carefully up the mountain.

"Great job!" I glanced over at both Natalie and Giovanna.

"That's phase one, but they'll soon find out about these two and come searching. Natalie, I hope you can lift a rifle."

Natalie smiled and grabbed the rifle. Giovanna picked up the other rifle. Vincent opened the metal door leading to a secret base inside of the mountain. Luckily there were no guards so he gave us the hand signal to walk in further. It was a long, narrow metal hallway. The hallway sprang into three directions, one in the left, right, and forward. We then split into our groups and took the other directions.

Natalie and Giovanna took the left side and walked as carefully as possible. They even stopped every few moments for Natalie's neck pains.

I walked with Vincent down the middle path that led to another metal door. This time the door had a window. The window uncovered another room with multiple doors, like the power plant. I wiggled the door handle, but it was locked… with no keyhole. Vincent immediately solved the problem with a bullet. The bullet slammed open and to our surprise a young man was inside. He didn't look mean or threatening, but we took no chances. He wore a lab coat and had several keys around his waist.

"Who are you?" the man said.

"Answer the people with guns," I said, "Who are you."

"Why, I'm the brains behind this entire laboratory."

"Studying what?" Vincent asked.

"The cure?" I asked

"For the infection of course and it works. It serves a much greater purpose, however, it will let me control the zombies."

"Control them? Why?" Vincent asked.

"So I can stop them from attacking." He lied.

"That's a bunch of bull crap!" I yelled and pointed my weapon.

"What, why do you say that?"

"Why would you need a girl to do that?"

He was startled. "You saw that?" He pulled a gun out of his waistband and shot Vincent's knee. Vincent fell to the floor and screamed. The footsteps of guards were heard in the distance. The guards sprang through the door and I looked behind me. As I did it, the man crept behind me and pistol whipped me. I was knocked out.

Hours later I woke up in shackles. I was in a strange room made entirely of metal. Vincent, Giovanna, Kylee, Natalie, and Tatiana were also strapped in there. There was one iron door and a giant TV.

"So I did some studying up on you kids, that girl, Sami, and Jeanie are both friends of yours." We woke up to the voice of the mad man.

Kylee's eyes began to water. The TV turned on and the image was of Sami tied to a wall in another metal room. She was struggling and her wrists were as red as tomatoes. Opposite to her was a cage with another girl hunched up. She had dark black hair and soulless eyes.

A guard came inside the room and unlocked the cage and unlocked Sami's cuffs. He told her to stay still and then he walked out of the room and locked it.

"One zombie?" Sami said, "I could take it-

She paused. The zombie took slow steps forward and revealed itself to everyone.

"Jeanie!" Sami cried. Sami's body froze. Tears rolled down her eyes.

"You see kids!" the man yelled, "I have taken enough of 'Jeanie' to make five cures. In addition, it gave me the formula to make more. However, I need it to power a machine to rule the world! In a thirty minutes this mountain will explode. Luckily for me, I have a submarine that will take me to California, why California? Because there is a power plant there that can my zombies do as I say. It's all apart my elaborate plan and it ends with you dying along with this mountain!"

Everyone, including me, thought that hope was lost… except Tatiana. Tatiana pulled a hairpin out from her hair and unlocked her shackles.

"I've got one machete and his name on it" Tatiana said. We all escaped and ran through the building. I held Natalie in my arms since she couldn't run and we booked it. We shot through every door until we finally found it. It was the crazy creep.

"You crazy creep!" Kylee ran over and shot both guards that were around the scientist.

"Let me ask you, psycho, did you think your plan would crumble like this." Tatiana said.

"Ha! I calculated everything. Without me there's no cure. I'm the only one with the formula."

"Where is the cure?" Vincent said.

"It isn't at its full 'cure' form, it can only cure people who have been bitten, but not turned. It can also speed up cell multiplication and heal someone in seconds. I'm the only one who could bring the formula to its full form. Then it could cure full zombies. If you kill me now then you will be basically destroying mankind."

"I'll take my chances," I answered.

"If you kill me now, you'd be killing everyone that's left. I-I… It's not fair! I guess you can take the cure. In my cabinet, behind me, is a briefcase with the five injections."

I walked behind him and opened the cabinet. It was there. Five infection cures. It was a miracle. I smiled, but I let my guard down. The man immediately pressed a switch that switched the explosion countdown to five minutes.

Without saying another word we ran. Except, for Tati stabbing him in the chest.

"Where do we go?" Giovanna exclaimed.

"Outside obviously." Kylee answered.

"Not smart, the explosion would kill us, plus I don't want to lose the cure." I said

Suddenly everyone's faces lit up. THE SUBMARINE! The six of us ran through what seemed like endless halls until we reached a familiar room. Inside was Sami. She was on the floor with blood all over her hands. I commanded the others to go wait in the sub while I stood back for Sami!

"Sami…" I said slowly. She was crying.

"Please go…" she said.

"Sami, the countdown for this place is up! We need to go."

"Can't you see…? I've waited this entire time to see her. Leave me alone! If I die, it's with her."

Sami stood up and hugged me and repositioned herself, holding Jeanie. I ran and followed the trail of ammunition the others left to the sub. I climbed in and put my head down. Everyone understood.

"How do we get this thing to move?" I asked.

"It's got an auto-pilot that will take us to California." Tati answered.

"I see… One last thing." I opened the briefcase and pulled out an injection and stuck it on Natalie's neck. We all marveled at the sight of her skin rapidly repairing and her ill face leaving. Natalie was back, but Sami was gone.

Goodbye Sami….

**THE END…. (For book one ;D)**


End file.
